1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera modules, and particularly to a rotatable camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology, camera modules have been applied in workplaces, vehicles, and in portable electronic devices (see “Digital Image Indexing Using Secret Sharing Schemes: A Unified Framework For Single-Sensor Consumer Electronics”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 51, No. 3, August 2005).
Often, a camera module includes a holder, a barrel received in the holder and optical elements received in the barrel. The optical elements include optical lenses, an infrared-ray-cut (IR-cut) filter, and others. An image sensor is mounted at the bottom of the holder. The image sensor is optically coupled with the optical lenses.
At present, the camera modules of the digital still cameras and the digital video cameras are most often immovably mounted in the main body of the camera. The shooting angle of the camera modules is limited. Although wide-angle lenses can be applied in the camera module, user demands are only partially met.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera module with a wide shooting angle.